


Никогда не спорь с женщиной

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Miscellany [5]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Умирающий мистер Беннет дает последнее напутствие своим зятьям.





	Никогда не спорь с женщиной

Пять сестер вышли из спальни, утирая слезы. Вскоре за плотно прикрытой дверью раздались истерические рыдания Китти. Она только сейчас осознала, что отец покидает их навсегда.  
  
У постели умирающего старика осталось трое мужчин. Дарси держал мистера Беннета за руку, сидя у его изголовья. Бингли и Уикхем заняли кресла у изножья кровати. Бингли внимательно слушал тестя, вытянув шею и опершись подбородком на руки. Уикхем низко опустил голову, чтобы скрыть скучающее выражение лица.  
  
\- Когда я был совсем юным, – хрипло сказал, прокашлявшись, мистер Беннет, – мой отец произнес фразу, которая стала девизом всей моей жизни. Он сказал мне: «Никогда не спорь с женщиной». К сожалению, мои дорогие, я не могу оставить вам ничего, уходя в мир иной. Пусть хотя бы эта маленькая мудрость станет моим духовным наследством, которое я завещаю вам. Поверьте, она вам пригодится…  
  
Уикхем самоуверенно усмехнулся. К чему ему спорить с Лидией? Он всегда сможет внушить ей то, что ему требуется, и заставить ее делать то, что ему нужно. Но в одном тесть, увы, прав: эта глупая фразочка – единственное, что он может оставить им, своим зятьям. Так стоило ли тащиться из Лондона в Незерфилд только ради того, чтобы попрощаться с отцом Лидии и выслушать эту его предсмертную ахинею? Уикем и не приехал бы, но ему волей-неволей приходилось оглядываться на мнение Дарси и Бингли. Точнее, только на мнение Дарси – на Бингли и его мнение Уикхем чихать хотел. Он с трудом подавил зевок, но чтобы замаскировать это и поддержать настроение, царящее у смертного одра, негромко шмыгнул носом. По опыту знал: это сойдет и за виноватый вздох, и за сдерживаемые рыдания. Дарси хмуро покосился на него, и Уикхем понял: не сработало. Да, этого не проведешь…  
  
Склонившись к умирающему, Дарси произнес мягким тоном, но довольно громко (в последнее время мистеру Беннету отказывал слух):  
  
\- Мистер Беннет, я запомню ваши слова. В них действительно есть мудрость. Благодарю вас.  
  
\- Я тоже запомню! – порывисто воскликнул Бингли.  
  
Дарси взглянул на Уикхема, и тот торопливо сказал:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Дарси вновь взглянул на него, теперь уже свирепо, и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут мистер Беннет надтреснутым голосом продолжил свой рассказ:  
  
\- Моему отцу эта фраза долгие годы помогала сохранять мир и покой в семье. Мне тоже, когда я и сам стал главой семьи – ну, об этом вы все хорошо осведомлены. Но и до женитьбы эта фраза помогала мне сохранять равновесие в жизни. Я не спорил с матерью – и слыл послушным сыном. Позднее, когда я влюбился – нет, это была не миссис Беннет! – я, узнав, что она любит другого, так же послушно принял ее отказ. Принял необходимость сделать любимую счастливой ценой отречения от собственного счастья. И был спокоен. Пусть не счастлив, но спокоен. Я выполнил свой долг. Что бы там ни говорили люди.  
  
\- Но кто бы вас осудил, мистер Беннет? – в голосе Бингли звучало восхищение. – Вы сделали то, что должны были сделать!  
  
На бескровных губах старика появилась тень улыбки, и он через силу заговорил:  
  
\- Лет десять назад я повстречал ее на водах в Бате. Дети, внуки, куча любимых болонок… Муж давно в могиле. Сама уже одряхлела, но держится прекрасно. Мы разговорились о прошлом, и она сказала, что всегда умела настоять на своем, но лишь один-единственный раз в жизни пожалела об этом… Она, может, и пожалела, а я – нет. Я сделал так, как хотелось ей, и в итоге она была счастлива. По крайней мере, тогда. А сейчас уже неважно, кто, когда и с кем был счастлив…  
  
Старик умолк и закашлялся. Дарси поправил ему подушку. Бингли поднес стакан с водой, но мистер Беннет, слабо махнув рукой, отказался пить. Когда кашель утих, он снова заговорил – торопливым шепотом, словно боясь, что не успеет закончить:  
  
\- А потом я встретил мою миссис Беннет. Она была так красива! Высокая, стройная, со звонким голосом. Она тоже любила настоять на своем. И когда она дала понять, что я ей нравлюсь, я не стал с нею спорить. Я предложил ей руку и сердце. И мы были счастливы много лет. Все эти долгие годы. Вы, может, не согласитесь, но это действительно было счастье. Я с ней не спорил. Никогда. Только один раз я возразил ей – когда она сказала, что оставляет меня и уходит. Я крикнул, что не хочу ее отпускать, но она уже не слышала – это была агония… А сегодня ночью она приходила ко мне. И позвала за собой. Я никогда с ней не спорил. Не буду спорить и сейчас…  
  
Мистер Беннет умолк. Его зятья несколько секунд ждали, что же он еще скажет, прежде чем поняли, что больше не услышат его голоса.  
  
Дарси отпустил руку старика и поднялся. Бингли тоже встал с кресла, смахнув слезу со щеки. Оба направились к дверям, чтобы позвать дочерей мистера Беннета проститься с отцом.  
  
Уикхем, идя за ними, на миг остановился и глянул на спокойное, умиротворенное лицо тестя. В груди шевельнулось странное чувство. Уикхем не сразу признался себе в том, что это была зависть.  
  
  
2018


End file.
